Through the Tubes of Razorfen Kraul
Category:Barzik Category:Khuldrak Chapter 1 Why was he doing this exactly? Who knows. A commander does what a commander needs to do in order to protect his people... or supply them. How was he accomplishing either in this situation? He was working for a crummy goblin... but goblin's usually do have the goods, right? On a sunny day in Ratchet, Barzik returned from Booty Bay after a long and tedious search for his lost brother, Berlshenk. Gone forever? Impossible. Berlshenk was a skilled huntsman, rifleman, and commander, more experienced than himself. A tragedy to unleash itself upon such a wise and experienced Dwarf such as Berlshenk would mean the kingdom of Khaz Modan would fall, starting with Magni. It wouldn't stop there, though. The system would fail, the kingdom would be tossed into chaos and vice, and every man, woman, and child would have to fend for themselves and survive against the outer world and their own kind... But that was Barzik's opinion. He couldn't pay attention to the goblin yapping in front of him due to his concern. A conversation can really twist when a goblin has something on his mind and nothing of yours. This is how this conversation sparked. One measly question of "Have you seen this person?" turns into a business proposition to go into Razorfen Kraul, a place no one's willing to go into, especially no for some lousy plants. Whatever properties these Blueleaf Tubers had, Barzik wasn't going to risk his life just to reinforce a goblin's business, also noting that this business would probably fail horribly in the near future, but who can predict the future? Today, Barzik equipped himself with his Explorer Mountaineer armor. While not as armored as his commander's equipment, his current armor could allow him to survive and type of weather or ecosystem. As for the goblin, well... at least he has some clothing on. Nevertheless, he had his gameface on, which was like any other grinning goblin. Barzik looked over the slightly shorter-than-he goblin. The goblin continued to grin mischievously, and it was annoying. Barzik looked at him funny, suspiciously, wishing he could just smash that grin off the goblin's face due to tedious repetitions of it. Goblins can only grin so much... The goblin began in a cheerful, businesslike tone: "Look, sir, commander, commissar, these plants are a very rare delicacy! Not only that, some get the idea that they can be mixed in with gunpowder ta make even the weakest of pipe rifles as strong as a rocket launcher! Whaddya say, chum? Could ya help me out here? The last person I sent hasn't come back ta me. I'm thinkin' he weasled me outta the money and ran off!" Barzik shuffled his jaw, contemplating. He continued staring suspiciously at the goblin, but all he could concentrate on was the goblin's silly grin. From time to time his brow would furrow. A very favorable thought crossed Barzik's mind: "I'd like ta break that face of his... turn that grin upside down just fer sanity's sake. Who the fel grins twenty-four seven?" Barzik snapped out of it when the goblin's grin quickly turned upside down, coincidentally. Barzik's whole vision switched to the goblin himself. He was on his knees, pleading, hands clasped and the grin no longer present. "Please, kind and merciful Dwarf! Help this rotten goblin jumpstart his business! I'm beggin' ya!" Barzik couldn't help but to look at the goblin in pity. So, in short, he decided to help him out before the goblin started to sacrifice his pride and integrity... if it wasn't sacrificed already. It's funny how a goblin can twist and turn when a situation doesn't turn into his or her favor. It really is. As Barzik left Ratchet, he felt an air of satisfaction. The satisfaction would only last so long until he made it to the entrance of Razorfen Kraul. From there, it will surely continue to drop down. Chapter 2 After a few hours, Barzik had finally reached the entrance to Razorfen Kraul. He looked around, gazing at the large masses of bramble and dirt covering the entranceway, which was almost like a hole in the mountain. Looking directly at the entrance, it almost faded into darkness, but some torches could be seen faintly glowing within. Barzik didn't pack much for this "vacation," especially since he didn't anticipate such a journey. His random act of kindness began to take its toll through irritation. He couldn't back down now, though. Maybe Berlshenk's down in that place... Barzik took a minute to recall the conversation. There was another person who went down there... but he didn't come back. He scratched his upper lip curiously. What happened to him? No time for playing around. Barzik hopped off his ram, and then walked it to a safe location. Off to the side, he settled the ram near... a hawkstrider? It was tied securely to a bent thorn from a large piece of bramble that was protruding from the mountain. Barzik pondered a bit at the beast, but also tied his ram's reigns beside the hawkstrider as he did so. "This can't be good," he thought to himself. Maybe the missing person didn't bamboozle the goblin. Maybe the person was still in there, fighting for his life, trying to get out, or had been caught and was trying to break free. Barzik would only have to find out himself at this point. If Barzik met this missing person, it would result either into a bloody duel or a cooperative mission to get out alive. Blood Elves can only be so trusting to a person of the Alliance... the alliance that betrayed them, as far as they see it. Barzik walked to the front of the entrance. He sighed, wishing he could gather the Blue Leaf Tubers an easier way. He knew this was the only place to find them, since the tubers are known to grow in this place and this place only. Why they grow there? Well, the reason escapes him. He probably thought the reason escaped the goblin as well. Before Barzik took his first step, a hand slung him back. He tossed the hand back, spun around, and then unsheathed the mallet on his back, ready to duel against the intruder. However, his adrenaline stopped pumping when he noticed who it was. A Troll whose skin was a faded blue gave a tusk-less smile at Barzik. The Troll had brown harnesses on that strapped his plated pauldrons onto his shoulders and secured his legplates so they wouldn't slack. The Troll basically had all faded brown plate armor on except for his harnesses. On his back was a rather brutish-looking sword of some kind. His face looked old and aged even though his body looked as if it was fresh out of training. This Troll... was different. Not just the armor and the looks, but his eyes shone a little bit red. Barzik gave a sigh of relief. "Damn it Khuldrak don't scare the piss outta me!" Khuldrak laughed heartily. His laugh even sounded a bit old. He must be old, then. "What is the brother of Berlshenk doing at such an odd place?" Much to the dismay of any race, Khuldrak spoke clearly and concise, each word calmly moving to the next one. His accent was obvious, but it mixed in with his speech just fine. Barzik frowned. His face began to lower. Khuldrak furrowed his brows. "Is there... something wrong, friend?" Barzik looked back up at him. Khuldrak continued to gaze at him with a confused look, waiting for an answer. Barzik shook his head. "No," he said with a blank tone. "Everythin's gone ta fel." Khuldrak squatted down and continued to look at him. Khuldrak gave an interested hum, and then nodded towards the ground beside him. "Everything has fallen apart? Tell me so, Barzik." He looked back at Barzik, waiting for the information to pass from Barzik's mouth to his long, pointy ears. The Dwarf nodded. "You were supposed ta get a message from one of my informants," Barzik explained. "Obviously, though, he wasn't as reliable as I thought he was." He cursed under his breath after the brief explanation. It almost sounded like "fuckin' prick." Regardless, Khuldrak laughed yet again. "Be calm my friend!" he asked. "Whatever Berlshenk had gotten himself into, he will surely escape death as he usually does. My question still waits, however. What brings you here to such a place?" Barzik gave yet another sigh and turned to the entrance of Razorfen Kraul. "Just bein' a good samaritan," he said. It was true and right to the point. Barzik was only here because he was doing a good favor for a goblin even if he didn't deserve it. But two other optional reasons would be to see if the missing person was Berlshenk or just to find the missing person. Being a good samaritan didn't seem easy right now, but he got himself into it, he would also get himself out of it. Khuldrak patted Barzik's shoulder yet again. "Well, friend, I too will be a good samaritan! One will need company in such a desolate place as Razorfen Kraul." Barzik turned to look up at him and grinned. As he examined the entrance once more, he asked why Khuldrak was there as well. He simply shook his head. "Who knows?" he questioned, even though he was the one that was supposed to give answers. "I am simply here because I will it; just how like you willed yourself to be a good samaritan. Let us make haste! The day grows into night." They began to make their way into the hole. Dead or alive, Barzik was determined to find who this missing person was. Berlshenk was a Dwarf of connections, and could ride any sort of animal if he wanted. Barzik just hoped Berlshenk wasn't riding the hawkstrider, for it would have been bad luck since it was black. It's like a cat...